1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotatable display system which includes one or more cylindrical rotatable display holders constructed in a preferably injection-molded design, for storing multi-media items in such a way that a user may view the entire contents of a collection of multi-media items by spinning the holder, and easily and readily grasp or insert the media items into compartments within the holder, in a compact, elegant design.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous holders for tape and game holders have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted. The following is a summary of those prior art patents most relevant to the invention at hand, as well as a description outlining the differences between the features of the present invention and those of the prior art.
1. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 404,958, Invented by Cheris et al., Entitled Rotatable Holder For Compact Discs, CD-Roms, and other discs as shown and described.
The design patent to Cheris depicts a rotatable holder for compact discs, CD-roms, and other discs, as shown and described.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,839. Invented by Muller, Entitled “Stand for Holding Objects of the Same Shape”
In the patent to Muller, a stand for holding compact discs and/or tape cassettes preferably has a rotatably mounted part made up of a multiplicity of bar-shaped elements of two different types. These elements have transverse grooves enabling them to be fitted on the other in parallel pairs, with alternate pairs at tight angles to each other, thus giving two pairs of parallel walls. The elements also have longitudinal ribs located opposite each other, thus providing lateral supports for the objects. The individual components can be provided as a kit which enables the stand to be transported and distributed in unassembled form. A second, smaller part can be mounted on the first and connected to it. This second part is designed to hold differently shaped objects.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,240, Invented by Marino et al., Entitled “Storage Unit For Recording Media Boxes”
The Marino invention describes a storage unit or rack for recording-media boxes such as CD boxes or other such containers which rack supports the boxes in a series of parallel substantially horizontal planes or in planes inclined at some other angle. The rack has one or more pairs of sidewalls lying in planes which intersect at right angles and which engage two adjacent side edges of each box and leave the other two side edges of each box facing outwardly and exposed so that they are visible for reading labels on the boxes and to provide easy access for placement and removal of such boxes.
4. U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,477, Invented by Chang, Entitled “video/Audio Medium Rack”
The patent to Chang describes a vide/audio medium rack at least including four connecting rods, four wall boards and a back board. The wall boards are disposed with tenons interlacedly engaged with engaging slots of the connecting rods so as to assemble the wall boards with the connecting rods. The back board is formed with peripheral stopper edge for fitting into channels of the wall boards so as to assemble the back board with the wall boards. CDs and VHS tapes can be both rested in the rack. Several racks can be stacked or assembled to enlarge the capacity of the rack. A base is disposed under the bottom of the rack and rotatably fitted with a bottom dish, whereby the base together with the rack can be rotated relative to the bottom dish.
5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,397, Invented by Chow, Entitled “Stackable Compact Disc Carousel”
In the patent to Chow, a stackable storage rack receives thin flat objects such as compact disc cases. The rack includes a turntable wit radially extending grooves for receiving the objects. The base has portions thereof extending radially outwards beyond the turntable. There is a spindle and bearing for rotatably mounting the turntable on the base. A plurality of elongated rods extend perpendicularly from the top of the base on the portions thereof. There are sockets on the bottom of the base for releasably receiving tops of the rods of another rack. A plurality of racks can thereby be stacked one upon the other.
6. U.S. Pat. No. Des. D438,049, Invented by Demeter, Entitled “Combined Storage and Automatic Retrieval Apparatus for Recorded Media”
The design patent to Demeter depicts the ornamental design for a combined storage and automatic retrieval apparatus for recorded media, as shown and described.
7. U.S. Pat. No. Des. D296,297, Invented by Hardy, Entitled “Rotatable Merchandising Display Stand”
The design patent to Hardy depicts the ornamental design for a rotatable merchandising display stand as shown and described.
8. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 420,239, Invented by Nemeth, Entitled “Zip Disc Tower”
The design patent to Nemeth depicts the ornamental design for a Zip Disc Tower, as shown and described.
9. U.S. Pat. No. Des. D434,239, Invented by van den Branden, et al., Entitled “Storage Box”
The design patent to van den Branden, et al., depicts the ornamental design for a storage box, as shown and described.
10. U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,019, Invented by Newman, Entitled “modular Library System (Compact Disc Housing Unit)”
In the patent to Newman, a modular library system, compact disc holder comprises a main housing unit with a lower plate, an upper plate, a pair of opposing side walls, and a rear wall. In addition, the main housing includes an inner retractable plate. Mounted on the inner retractable plate is an inner unit, with a turntable in between, allowing for 180 degree rotation when the inner retractable plate is fully extended. Accordingly, the inner retractable unit is comprised of a lower plate, an upper plate, a pair of opposing side walls, and two inner walls parallel to the opposing side walls. Housed within the inner unit are six individual smaller units, which have a series of elongated ribs, providing storage slots for CDs. Each of these six individual smaller units can be removed and relocated as desired. The dimensions of the compact disk housing unit were designed to fit into the bottom of most stereo rack systems, although it may stand alone as well.
11. U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,779, Invented by Szenay, Entitled “Compact Disc Storage Carousel”
The patent to Szenay describes a carousel for storing and displaying compact disk albums or cases comprises one or more reels rotatably mounted on a turntable base where the reels include a central core and a pair of parallel spaced-apart disks having sets of parallel ribs disposed at equal angular positions around the core. The dimensions are such that the CD case readily fits between the pair of disks and are held upright by their engagement with the fibs formed on the disks. When a reel populated with a plurality of CD cases is placed on the base, it may be rotated so as to bring the cases into view for selection of a particular recording for play.
Generally, the prior patents illustrate various tape and disk holders, including: rotatable holders in a “tower” like shape with complex constructions and parts; holders for small audio cassette tapes no conducive to injection molding processes; holders that are small and portable that have various elements for actually “holding” items; various holders that do not rotate; and various merchandise display racks for usage in store and retail outfits.
Unlike the above, the present invention is a rotatable display system, including at least one rotatable display holder (“holder”). The holders are stackable for compact storage of large numbers of media items, as defined and used herein. The holder construction is cylindrical, with an axial center from which extends top and bottom disc-like surfaces, forming an open and accessible internal cylindrical volume. The internal volume is divided to realize media item compartments for insertion/extraction of media items, and empty compartments or openings on either side. The media-item compartments are preferably constructed so that its length (radial length) is less than the “insertion length,” or actual length of the media item, which supports that the user can readily grasp/insert, in a convenient and comfortable manner, any media item for storage and retrieval.
When used herein, or in the claims, media item should be understood to mean any type of rectangular object relating to media, such as containers holding computer-readable media such as CD's, or DVD's, or some combination of CD's and DVD's or VCR tapes, or boxes for VCR tapes, or some combination of VCR tapes, and DVD's or VCR and CD, or a combination of the three, or video games, hooks, etc., or some combination of any media item mentioned, or any media item known to those skilled in the art (hereinafter referred to broadly as “media items”).
The holders may include multiple sleeves or dividers to support definition the media-item compartments and open compartments to divide the internal volume. The dividers may be fixed in the slots or grooves, or may be slideable, or flexible, preferably a divider portions proximate outer portions of the holder construction. The dividers are preferably durable plastic material. Moreover, each holder of the rotatable display system rotates about its bottoms surface, which is constructed for stacking upon holder top surfaces. The media items are preferably stacked in the adjustable-sized compartments such that the user can easily read the title of each on the spine of the item. The holders may be constructed to include handles for carrying, and for stacking one upon another in order to store, and provide for the ready and convenient retrieval of the stored media items in an aesthetically pleasing manner.